Histoires de LunaL (38)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Le Bestiaire fantastique de Xenophilius Lovegood par Luna Lovegood-Scamander. Notre chère Luna a accepté de nous livrer en primeur quelques extraits du livre qu'elle a écrit en hommage à son père. Qu'est-ce qu'une floune argentée ?


Bestiaire fantastique de Xenophilius Lovegood (Floune)

 **Floune argentée**

 **Description** : Bien peu de gens ont déjà vu des flounes argentées. Mon père est de ceux-là. La floune argentée, m'a-t-il dit un jour, ressemble à une bulle de savon, mais de forme carrée, et elle n'est pas en savon. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur cette bête fantastique, puisqu'il est impossible de l'étudier : dès qu'on essaie de la toucher, elle éclate. Mon père en a déduit qu'elle possède une sorte de radar pour se guider dans l'espace. Ce radar se doublerait d'un détecteur de matière vivante lui permettant d'éviter tout contact humain ou animal. Sinon, le seul autre sens dont la floune semble dotée est l'ouïe – une ouïe d'ailleurs tellement développée que l'animal disparaît dès que son nom est prononcé à voix haute (ce qui prouve par ailleurs qu'il possède une manière de cerveau, car il peut interpréter les sons qui forment son nom). Quant à son mode de reproduction, mon père a déjà observé plusieurs petites flounes s'extrayant de deux grandes flounes qui s'étaient imbriquées l'une dans l'autre. Sachez aussi que la floune argentée se déplace toujours en petits groupes d'une dizaine d'individus. Par ailleurs, comme me l'a si souvent répété mon père, chaque chose en ce monde a sa propre finalité. Quelle est donc la finalité de la floune argentée ? Elle est belle et délicate mais, autant la laideur peut cacher d'inestimables qualités, autant la beauté et la délicatesse se sont pas forcément synonymes de bonheur. Ainsi en va-t-il de la floune argentée, qui adore les fêtes (mariages, naissances, anniversaires, etc.), mais dont la seule présence est annonciatrice de malheur à venir, comme on le verra dans l'anecdote qui suit.

 **Anecdote** : C'était une belle journée d'été. Mon père et moi avions été invités au mariage de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour. Tout le monde était beau. J'ai dansé avec mon père, j'ai bu du champagne, j'ai bavardé avec mes amis et, notamment, avec Harry, qui semblait préoccupé. Quand Harry a vu mon père, tout près de nous, qui scrutait le plafond de la tente, il m'a demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien voir. Je lui ai répondu, tout bas, qu'il voyait des flounes argentées. Harry a repris, tout haut :« DES FLOUNES ARGENTÉES ? » Je lui ai expliqué ce que sont des flounes argentées, mais comme Harry avait prononcé leur nom à voix haute, elles ont disparu et mon père en a été désolé. Harry m'a alors demandé ce que les flounes font dans la vie et je lui ai répondu qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de rapeltout à l'envers, qui fait oublier ce qu'on est en train de faire. Et c'est bien ce qui est arrivé, puisque mon père ne s'est plus rappelé soudain qu'il était en train d'observer des flounes argentées. Quand les Mangemorts ont attaqué, mon père m'a prise dans ses bras et nous avons transplané jusque chez nous. Je lui ai alors raconté qu'il avait vu des flounes argentées au mariage. Il s'en est d'abord beaucoup voulu de ne pas avoir prévenu les gens du malheur qui allait s'abattre sur eux. Comme je ne comprenais pas, il m'a expliqué que les flounes ne s'invitent que dans les fêtes où un malheur va arriver. Je lui ai signalé qu'il n'aurait pas pu alerter la noce, puisqu'il avait subitement oublié qu'il était en train d'observer ces drôles de bêtes. Il a alors tapé son poing dans sa main ouverte et s'est écrié :« Bien sûr ! Le Créateur des flounes ne pouvait en même temps en faire des sortes d'oiseaux de malheur et permettre à ceux qui les voient d'alerter les gens autour d'eux. Il a donc doté les flounes du pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire immédiate des personnes qui les observent afin de s'assurer que le malheur annoncé ne puisse être évité. » J'ai alors pensé que, de toute manière, les invités n'auraient pas cru mon père quand il leur aurait annoncé que la présence de flounes argentées au mariage annonçait un malheur prochain, mais j'ai gardé cette réflexion pour moi. Après tout, l'effacement de la mémoire n'est peut-être qu'une mesure de précaution prise par les flounes, au cas où les invités d'une fête seraient réceptifs à l'avertissement donné par la personne qui les a observées. Rien n'est donc laissé au hasard dans notre monde en apparence si désorganisé…


End file.
